


Spontaneity

by dramamelon



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, a touch of angst, a touch of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramamelon/pseuds/dramamelon
Summary: Sideswipe confronts Prowl regarding an inability to be spontaneous. Or even just check his messages, really.





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt fill finally getting moved over from tumblr. :D
> 
> _18\. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Prowl/Sideswipe? :D_

“So…” Sideswipe started, drawing out the simple word to lengths it shouldn’t go. He slouched back in the chair that Prowl usually occupied when he had that knowing look directed at him from the other side of his desk. Then Sideswipe leaned forward, setting his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his folded fingers. “Is there something you want to tell me? You were supposed to be here. I mean, I’ve been waiting for at least an hour—”

“Sideswipe,” Prowl said, cutting him off before he could really get started. He crossed his arms, sensor panels at a high and commanding angle, a reminder of his rank. “What are you doing? I’m in the middle of a shift and you’ve got one starting in less than fifteen minutes.”

Heaving a groan and a sigh, Sideswipe threw his arms down at his sides with slumped shoulders, looking for all the world like a petulant sparkling. “Come on, Prowl. Do I have to draw a diagram or something? What did we talk about last week? What did I say this _morning_?”

Eyeing him closely, Prowl frowned as he considered that question. They’d spoken about many things the week before. They spoke a lot, in the fashion of most compatible sparkmates—and they were very compatible, himself and Sideswipe, astonishingly. As for what Sideswipe had said before Prowl’s shift started? A brief scroll through his memories, though, finally slotted the correct file into place. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. You said you’d be here and then? What? I don’t even rank a note that you can’t make it on time? Did you even look at the messages _I_ sent _you_?”

Prowl suddenly felt decidedly awkward and caught with his guard down. No, he hadn’t looked, yet. There was no getting out of this. Not without repercussions. Serious repercussions. Normally, he was much better at remembering the ever evolving bundle of eccentricities that was his conjunx and the ideas he came up with. “I apologize,” he said, relaxing his stance. The droop in his sensor panels would communicate just how sorry he really was. “I know it’s not really much of an excuse, but things have been very busy lately and every time I turn around, there’s another complication to deal with. I don’t mean to forget or ignore you, Sideswipe.”

His spark dampened as Sideswipe just shrugged and didn't meet his optics. “I know,” he said, flicking a bit of metal shaving across the surface of the desk. “I just thought maybe you’d enjoy a visit from me. A little break to relax from all the stress of your job, even if it’s just a hello, a smooch, and a quick lunch.” He shrugged and gave Prowl a brief glance, hunching in just a little smaller on himself. “Although that wasn’t precisely what I had planned, honestly. You know, that spontaneity thing we talked about and all.”

Prowl knew very well that Sideswipe understood exactly what he was doing. Sideswipe _always_ knew exactly what he was doing. And what he was doing right then was making Prowl feel like an utter heel. Not even Prowl’s favorite energon jellies were as thick as the guilt being laid down here.

Deciding the issue couldn’t go unaddressed now that it sat in front of him, Prowl sent a note to Ironhide that Sideswipe would be a little late for duty. This might not solve the problem, but it would smooth things over until they could properly sit and approach it with better words. Sideswipe’s tactile nature made it a very suitable temporary patch. “How about I make it up to you? At least a little?” Prowl asked, engine revving in a purr as he made his way around the desk with slow swing of hips. He couldn't rightly be called sinuous—that was Sideswipe’s department—but he could certainly pull off a decent facsimile. “Right here and now.”

The look Sideswipe turned up at him when Prowl stopped and swung the desk chair around evidenced a keen interest. Prowl leaned over him, reaching for the control panel on the other end of the desk. The quick push of a button locked the office door as he mingled his field with Sideswipe’s, tangling them together as if they might never part again.

“Oh, this—” Sideswipe murmured, lifting his hands to curl them around Prowl’s hips, helping guide him down to sit astride Sideswipe’s lap, “— _this_ is a very good start.”

Slipping his arms forward to rest across Sideswipe’s shoulders, so broad and powerful, Prowl didn’t stop until pelvic plating met with a quiet clash of metal. He could feel the heat growing under him, arousal quick to rise as always in his favorite frontliner. Fingers gripped his hips just a little tighter, highlighting a surge of warmth through Prowl’s own internals. With a shift of his hips, Prowl pressed more intimately against Sideswipe. He dipped and fluttered his sensor panels through a slow, dancing pattern he’d once told Sideswipe indicated heightened desire and watched Sideswipe’s optics blaze bright as they followed the movement. “Your move, lover.”

Prowl was upended and found his back pressed to his desk before even his battle computer could comprehend what happened. Snug between his thighs, a mercurial Sideswipe grinned that crooked grin of his, hands playing along the seams and joins of the plating along Prowl’s belly. He leaned down and nuzzled up over the expanse of his upper chassis until he could nip and vent hot breath along sensitive neck cables. His voice was a low rumble against Prowl’s audial. “This is more what I had in mind when I mentioned lunch this morning, you know.”

“I figured as much,” Prowl replied, tilting his head back as Sideswipe nuzzled deeper. His engine revved hard and fans clicked on.

Then, Sideswipe yanked back and frowned down at him, his face scrunched in affront. “Are you calling my spontaneity unspontaneous?”

Prowl cycled his optics and vented heavily. “Come back here,” he said, reaching up to catch an audial horn in one hand and drag Sideswipe back on top of him. “You can get bratty when we’ve got more time.”

“Oh! Quickie! Got ya.”

Luckily, Prowl had long since figured out shoving his glossa in Sideswipe’s mouth was a simple and proven way to shut the mech up. Talk would take place later. He marked a note at the top of his priorities list to make sure it happened.


End file.
